Knife Gloves (Dead Rising 2)
The Knife Gloves are a combo weapon in Dead Rising 2, made by combining boxing gloves with a bowie knife. It's arguably one of the best weapons in the game due to its accessibility, speed, durability level and damage. Even at low levels, the Knife Gloves deal extremely high damage, making them useful for Psychopaths, clearing a path through zombies, or taking out human enemies, such as Looters. Many players have stated that the Knife Gloves are the closest equivalent to the Small Chainsaw in Dead Rising, and the best weapon to kill a psychopath. The knife gloves are easy to come by when a player knows where the parts are and do a decent amount of damage. Also they last a lot longer than the Laser Sword.Magazines and combo weapons, Gamespot forums, (October 3, 2010).What Weapons Would You Say Are The Best ,Most Powerful,PP Earner, Psychopath Killers?, GameSpot, (Sept 21, 2010). In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, due to the mechanics of how some of the Combo Cards can have different items to use than shown on the recipe, Knife Gloves are incredibly easier to make as there's 6 Boxing Gloves in Royal Flush Plaza's The Man's Sport and an infinite supply of Chef Knifes at Antoine's. Also at Royal Flush Plaza. Bowie Knife Zombies that Frank first sees tend to have no Bowie Knife in hand until Frank is near the entrance to Fortune Park or goes up to the 2nd floor. This combo weapon has been described as: :"These work like Wolverine's claws, without all the angst about being immortal. Cut zombies to ribbons! Wearing the hidden Blanka mask makes this even more awesome."Frushtick, Russ. 'Dead Rising 2' Combo Weapons Guide - Duct Tape Is Your Friend, MTV. (August 31, 2010). This weapon has a 4-hit "light" combo, which consists of very sharp "slaps". The Combo-Card-restricted heavy attack is a heavy punch/slap. As a single slap from this is frequently enough to do away with any zombies (and indeed, does a lot of damage), the heavy attack is close to pointless. Attacks *'Primary': Tap for an overhand vertical slash attack. *'Combo:' Repeatedly tap for a 4 hit combo: two downward slashes, followed by two upward slashes. Chuck is awarded 300 PP for each zombie he kills (150 PP without combo card). *'Heavy': Hold for a "roundhouse" slash attack. Similar in effect to the combo attack, but strikes every zombie around and in front of Chuck, usually fatally. It's very possible to kill six or more zombies with one swipe). Each kill also awards Chuck 300/150 PP. *'Defensive:' Hold to bring the gloves up in a defensive posture. Tap to throw alternating left and right jabs. Weapon Component Locations Dead Rising 2 and Case Zero general locations of weapons needed to make the Knife Gloves. Trivia *This weapon is one of the two weapons that Sullivan cannot disarm; the other being the Tenderizers. *This weapon cannot be thrown, and instead Chuck will block. It is unclear whether this will actually block anything. *The gloves appearance may be a nod to the claws of Wolverine from the X-Men or Freddie Krueger, who has a similar signature weapon. *The Knife Gloves actually have five knives on them, two of them being a Chef Knife. However, these are hidden in between the three Bowie Knife and can be hard to see. * The Knife Gloves were available in the Capcom massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) "Monster Hunter Frontier Online". Those who bought a Japanese copy of "Dead Rising 2" were given a redeemable Xbox360/PC code to receive it. *In the beta version of Dead Rising 2, the Knife Gloves were called Claws. * In the PC file items.txt this weapon is called "lknifeglove". Gallery Video References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Combo Weapons